Penyesalan
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Ichigo menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menyia-nyiakan saat-saat terakhir dirinya bersama Rukia sebelum akhirnya wanita itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya? Akankah ia terus tenggelam dalam rasa sesal?


**Penyesalan**

Sebuah cerita fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Rukia Kuchiki

**Rating: **K+ (Kids plus, 9 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Friendship, Angst, dan Hurt/Comfort

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **16 Desember 2010

**Selesai: **16 Desember 2010

**Di Publikasikan: **18 Desember 2010

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Ichigo telah kehilangan kekuatan _Shinigami_-nya. Karena itulah, ia tidak dapat melihat Rukia lagi. Tetapi di saat menjelang perpisahan mereka, Ichigo tak berbuat banyak dan hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saja pada Rukia—orang yang telah menyeretnya jauh kedalam petualangan besar yang memberikan pengaruh hebat bagi kehidupannya. Dan ketika malam telah tiba, rasa sesal menyelimuti dirinya. Ichigo menyesal, sangat amat menyesal. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Kedua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tite Kubo, tapi cerita ini jelas milik Valiamar. Cerita ini ber-_rating _**K+ **karena **bahasa dan tema (terutama bahasa) dalam cerita ini cenderung 'berat'**. Cerita ini **sepenuhnya buatan **_**fans**_ dan **sama sekali tidak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Tujuan dibuatnya cerita ini adalah tak lain untuk menghibur para pembaca. Jika ada kesamaan atau kemiripan, itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka.

**Dari Valiamar:** Aloha! Gue balik lagi nih, dengan satu lagi Bleach-_based_-_one-shot. _Tapi yang satu ini galau parah nih, liat aja dong judulnya. Nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin yang sendu-sendu kelabu haru biru kayak gini. Abis gue kesel sih kenapa Ichigo cuma bilang 'terima kasih' doang pas Rukia-nya udah mau ngilang? Makanya gue bikin aja cerita kalo dia nyesel berat-beratan gara-gara cuma begitu doang pas udah mau pisah sama Rukia. Teruuus tuh ya, _genre _cerita ini berubah dari cuma _friendship _dan _hurt_/_comfort _jadi ada _angst_-nya. Bahkan ternyata unsur _angst _cerita ini lebih kuat daripada _hurt_/_comfort_. Inipun sebenernya juga nggak pake _comfort _segala sih, cerita ini cuma mengandung unsur _hurt _aja.

Ada sedikit cerita nih dibalik pembuatan fanfic ini. Jadi gue bikinnya tuh pas Kamis malem gitu deh sekitar jam 9-an *_too much information _nih kayaknya -_-* gue terus ngetik ngetik dan ngetik, eh kelarnya pas tengah malem. Padahal tadinya mau gue potong gitu deh jadi besoknya gue lanjutin, eh akhirnya keterusan sendiri. Jadilah gue kelarin sekalian. Sialnya, hari Jumat-nya gue ada lomba dan mesti bangun pagi, gara-gara begadang bikin ini gue jadi kesiangan dan… Ngaret parah.

_Anyway_, gue masih belom nerima _request _karena gue (masih aja) nge-_improve writing skill _gue. Dan lagi, banyak ide-ide yang lagi bermunculan nih, jadi gue bikin yang dari ide-ide itu dulu. Kalo mau kritik, saran, atau ngeluarin opini tersembunyi boleh bangetlah kenapa nggak? Asalkan **jangan** _**flame**_ aja. Nggak ada matinya nih gue bilangin **JANGAN LUPA BUAT NGASIH **_**REVIEW **_** CERITA INI PAS BANGET ABIS SELESAI BACA**. Ngasih _review _tuh gampang banget kok, jauh lebih gampang daripada ngasih makan anak ayam *di _bash _sama pecinta ayam*.

Okelah kalau begitu, udahan dulu deh curcolnya. Langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya! Bon appetite (nggak nyambung sih tapi ya udahlah)!

* * *

Malam sudah tiba sedari tadi, dan aku belum juga dapat tidur. Aku sudah mencoba—tak terhitung berapa kalinya, untuk memejamkan mata dan segera berangkat ke alam mimpi. Tapi rupanya Tuhan belum mengizinkanku untuk bisa melakukan itu. Aku rasa, ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu untuk bisa mendapat izin tidur dariNya. Konyol ya, tidur saja harus pakai izin segala. Tapi mau apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa seizin Tuhan.

Aku bisa mendengar suara jamku yang detiknya terus menerus bergerak ditengah-tengah sepinya malam. Lama kelamaan suaranya seperti memaksaku untuk terus terjaga. Dari semua _insomnia_-_insomnia _yang pernah aku alami, yang kali ini terasa paling mengganggu dan paling sulit untuk diatasi. Entah karena apa, aku merasa bahwa semua hal-hal yang berada di sekelilingku terus menerus berkata padaku untuk jangan tidur dulu. Sebenarnya mereka mau aku berbuat apa, sih? Aku terus-terusan mengganti posisi tidurku, tetapi tak satupun dari posisi tidur yang kutahu ada itu yang bisa membuatku nyaman.

Setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku, aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Selalu saja ada hal yang melintas di benakku, yang membuatku terus memikirkannya. Ini adalah sebab utama mengapa aku _insomnia _kali ini. Akhirnya aku menyerah pada keadaan yang tak ada henti-hentinya memojokkanku. Aku membuka kedua mataku—tidak terasa berat sama sekali seolah-olah aku ini sama sekali belum mencoba tidur sedari tadi. Lalu aku terduduk di atas ranjangku yang belum memenuhi kriteria ranjang nyaman ini.

Gelap, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pertama kali. Aku hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan yang untungnya selalu masuk kedalam jendela kamarku yang memang sengaja dibuat tanpa gorden. Sinar itu tepat menyoroti tubuhku. Kalau malam sih memang untung, tapi kalau sudah siang menjadi sial. Sinar matahari yang terik dan menyilaukan terasa seperti membakarku. Aku tak dapat tidur siang dengan damai di kamarku sendiri.

Mataku tertuju pada kedua jarum pada jamku. Yang panjang menunjuk ke angka 11, sementara rekan sehidup sematinya yaitu yang pendek juga menujuk ke angka yang sama. Aku mendesah lelah, rupanya malam masih panjang. Lalu aku melirik ke arah jendela. Kupandangi bulan sabit yang putih dan anggun yang sedang bertengger dengan manisnya di atas langit yang hitam legam. Tak lupa dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang kerlap-kerlip tiada henti. Sedangkan di bagian bawah ada sederet rumah-rumah di lingkungan sekitar rumahku dengan lampu yang menyala-nyala. Tak lupa jalan kosong luas yang hanya sesekali dilewati oleh orang ataupun kendaraan.

Sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan mendadak menyuruhku untuk duduk di ambang jendela kamarku, dan akupun tak bisa menolaknya karena aku memang sedang ingin melakukannya. Aku mendesah sekali lagi. Duduk di ambang jendela malam-malam begini, memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar mengingatkanku pada seseorang… Seseorang yang baru saja berpisah denganku siang hari ini. Ya, wanita pendek itu pernah melakukan hal ini denganku pada suatu malam. Kami berbagi cerita sambil menikmati indahnya malam hari.

Tak kusangka, dia kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Bukan, bukan begitu. Dia selalu ada, hanya saja aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Malam ini adalah malam pertamaku sebagai manusia normal setelah aku kehilangan seluruh kekuatan _Shinigami _yang kupinjam dari Rukia—si wanita pendek yang tadi sempat aku ceritakan. Rasanya masih asing dan aneh sekali bagiku—tiba-tiba sudah tidak ada lagi makhluk halus yang biasanya kulihat setiap waktu, tidak ada lagi _hollow_-_hollow _jelek dan menyebalkan, tidak ada lagi kawan-kawanku dari _Soul Society_, tidak ada lagi pertarungan dengan menggunakan _zanpakutou _dan sebagainya, akan tetapi yang paling asing adalah… Tidak ada lagi Rukia di dalam lemariku. Keberadaan orang di dalam lemari pakaian jelas tidak wajar, tapi tidak adanya orang yang biasanya selalu ada di dalam lemari pakaian itu jauh lebih terasa tidak wajar lagi.

Kini aku mulai merasa kesepian. Terperangkap dalam kesendirian di dalam sebuah ruangan sempit dan berisikan barang-barang yang kusebut kamar. Mau tidak mau, aku harus terbiasa akan hal ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, tentu saja aku masih kagok. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus perlahan menyentuh wajahku juga menggerakan rambut oranyeku. Aku tidak ingin terlena akan suasana yang kemudian akan membuatku terjatuh dari ambang jendela kamarku sendiri. Aku harus bisa bertahan dengan keadaan terjaga ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, otak di dalam kepalaku mulai mengingat kejadian pahit yang terjadi tadi siang. Perpisahan itu selalu pahit, tidak ada yang tidak. Bahkan berpisah dengan orang jahat—terutama yang sudah lama berurusan dengan kita sekalipun itu termasuk pahit, karena dengan begitu kita tetap saja akan kehilangan sesuatu yang biasanya ada. Contohnya seperti aku dan Aizen saja. Dia memang orang jahat dan aku sangat amat membencinya, tapi setelah dia sudah dipenjara, aku bingung harus berbuat apa lagi. Rasanya… Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tidak perlu diberitahu lagi bahwa perpisahan dengan orang yang dekat dengan kita itu rasanya jauh lebih menyedihkan lagi. Meskipun sehari-hari aku tampak cuek, galak, dan tidak begitu peduli pada Rukia, aku tidak bisa menolak kenyataan yang ada bahwa dia telah memberikan pengaruh yang sangat amat besar pada kehidupanku. Aku tidak pantas hidup jika masih saja tidak mau mengakuinya.

Aku ingat persis rasanya ketika melihat Rukia perlahan lenyap dari pandanganku. Berbagai macam rasa bercampur jadi satu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara gamblang. Lalu aku berpikir, bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saja padanya? Mengapa aku membuang-buang sisa-sisa waktu terakhirku bersama dengannya dengan banyak diam? Mengapa aku masih tidak bisa mengakui bahwa aku… Bahwa aku _sedih _saat menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi? Mengapa, Ichigo Kurosaki, mengapa?

Anemon lautpun juga tahu, bahwa hanya akulah seorang yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan hanya pada diriku sendiri, yang seharusnya bisa kujawab, ternyata tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, lebih banyak diam, juga terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kesedihanku. Semua terjadi begitu saja, aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Apakah aku termasuk orang bodoh? Atau hanya sekedar telat berpikir? Entahlah, sepertinya kedua-duanya.

Kau benar, Rukia midget. Aku ini bodoh, baka, juga idiot. Ketiga kata-kata yang kau tujukkan padaku itu benar adanya. Jika ada daftar orang-orang paling bodoh sejagat raya, mungkin akulah nomor satunya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ini bahkan jauh lebih bodoh daripada orang yang tidak tahu jawaban dari 1 ditambah 1. Ada tidak ya, orang yang lebih bodoh daripada aku? Sepertinya tidak. Kalaupun ada, aku tetap menganggap bahwa diriku ini adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Aku tidak berlebihan, karena aku tahu bahwa tindakan seseorang yang menyia-nyiakan saat-saat terakhir dirinya bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa dibilang akrab sekali dengannya itu sama sekali tidak pintar. Kalau sama sekali tidak pintar sama saja dengan apa? Bodoh. Kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu ketika kau selesai membaca mulai dari 'tindakan seseorang' hingga 'akrab sekali dengannya' itu apa? Bodoh. Aku tidak salah kan, kalau begitu?

Dan kebodohan yang terlihat kecil tapi sesungguhnya besar ini akan berujung pada penyesalan. Aku sudah merasakannya, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Dan seringkali penyesalan itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku mulai merasa menyesal sekarang. Semakin lama, rasa sesal itu semakin besar dan kuat. Semakin kuingat apa-apa saja yang telah kulalui bersama dengan Rukia, aku semakin sulit bernafas. Rasanya dadaku berat… Ya, berat. Berat karena dipenuhi dengan penyesalan. Penyesalan yang tidak ada artinya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Perpisahan itu sudah terjadi berjam-jam yang lalu, dan apapun yang kulakukan tidak akan membuat Rukia kembali. Yang seharusnya kulakukan bukanlah membuatnya kembali, tetapi menggunakan detik-detik yang bergulir di waktu terakhirku bersamanya dengan sebaik mungkin sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap dari hadapanku. Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan banyak hal padanya, juga memeluknya untuk yang pertama juga mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meskipun itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit untuk kami berdua karena hal itu membuat perpisahan kami terasa semakin sulit, setidaknya kami—salah, aku tidak akan menyesal begini. Mengapa aku harus menyesal? Toh aku sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang kulakukan sebelum berpisah dengannya.

Sayang sekali yang terjadi bukanlah seperti itu. Yang terjadi malah aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti. Aku melepasnya begitu saja. Kau harus tahu bahwa berjuta terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk Rukia, apalagi hanya satu? Di awal pertemuan kami saja, dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku hingga dia nyaris mati. Aku sudah ada hutang padanya bahkan disaat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku bukannya mencintainya ataupun menyukainya, masalahnya ia telah menyeretku jauh kedalam sesuatu yang tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Ia mengajarkanku untuk jadi kuat, untuk terus melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan untuk pantang menyerah. Hidupku berubah total setelah aku bertemu dengannya, aku tidak bohong. Hari-hariku sudah tidak sama lagi sejak ia memasuki kamarku dan mengejutkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang _Shinigami_. Apakah orang seperti itu pantas kubiarkan lenyap begitu saja? Tanpa adanya usaha untuk sedikit menghargai atas semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku, dan denganku?

Kau memang tidak beres, Ichigo. Otakmu harus diperiksa. Bisa-bisanya kau membuang-buang saat terakhirmu bersama Rukia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi. Rukia sudah tak dapat dilihat, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatnya terlihat lagi. Mungkin saja ada keajaiban yang bisa mengembalikannya, bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika tidak untuk selamanya? Apakah penyesalan ini akan terus ada hingga aku mati nanti?

Aku menarik nafas panjang, tak kukira bahwa penyesalan itu bisa sebegini menyiksa. Aku memang menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi ibuku, tapi kan kematian ibuku itu terjadinya sangat cepat dan mendadak. Sedangkan kalau perpisahanku dengan Rukia ini lain ceritanya. Cenderung lambat dan sendu. Terjadi di bawah langit biru yang cerah, akan tetapi menyisakan bekas yang kelabu seperti langit mendung. Sekali lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku tak bisa membuat Rukia kembali, jadi yang akan kulakukan adalah… Mencoba untuk bangkit dari penyesalan ini dan bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya lagi seumur hidupku. Aku akan menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin agar tidak menyesal lagi dikemudian hari. Sudah cukup aku menyesal berat karena hal ini.

Mencoba bangkit bukan berarti melupakan Rukia. Aku tidak akan melupakannya, mencobanyapun juga tidak akan. Lagipula, aku ragu jika aku bisa melupakannya, sudah terlalu banyak kenanganku bersamanya. Tapi aku juga tak mau terus menerus mengingatnya seperti yang kali ini kulakukan, karena aku yakin bahwa ia tidak akan senang melihatku tenggelam dalam kolam penyesalan. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bisa kulihat kembali suatu saat nanti. Dan ketika saat itu datang… Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku bersamanya lagi. Tidak akan. Akan tetapi, kalau takdir mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi sampai kapanpun, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan melupakan Rukia, ataupun membuatnya sedih dengan terus-terusan menyesali perbuatan bodohku saat berpisah dengannya. Juga, tidak akan mengulangi lagi kesalahan yang sama—yaitu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir bersama orang-orang terdekat untuk seumur hidupku.

Tanpa sadar, akupun menguap lebar. Rupanya kedua mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Aku segera turun dari ambang jendelaku dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku mengintip sejenak kearah jam di atas meja belajarku—sudah tengah malam rupanya. Tidak terasa aku memikirkan sesuatu hingga 49 menit. Tanpa embel-embel apapun lagi, aku segera memejamkan kedua mataku. Kali ini rasanya lain dari yang sudah-sudah. Aku masuk kedalam dunia mimpi dalam waktu singkat. Aku pikir, ada satu hal yang berhasil kuselesaikan sebelum aku tidur. Yaitu, janganlah terlalu larut dalam penyesalan. Kita harus bisa bangkit dari rasa sesal itu dan melanjutkan hidup kita seperti sedia kala, tanpa mengulangi ataupun melupakan kesalahan yang telah kita lakukan sehingga kita menyesalinya.

**Tamat

* * *

**

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Nah lho Ichigo gimana tuh baru nyesel sekarang? Makanya jangan kebanyakan gengsi, kalo mau peluk atau apa ya lakuin aja udah nggak usah sok-sok nggak mau *diceburin ke got sama Tite Kubo abis itu di timpukin pake batu sama Ichigo _fans_*. Haha oke deh kan udah selesai baca nih, jadi **gimana menurut anda soal fanfic galau ini? Buruan kasih tau gue dengan cara me-**_**review **_**cerita ini**!

Buat yang udah baca fanfic gue yang judulnya **Hello **dan atau **Ketika Aku Menulis**, disitu kan dibilangin tuh kalo _upcoming story _dari gue judulnya **The Shirozanis**, tadinya sih emang gitu cuma gara-gara ada sedikit masalah jadi ini duluan deh yang di _publish _hehe *senyum _innocent_, langsung ditinju tanpa ampun sama orang-orang sekitar*. Sekarang, Valiamar cabut dulu, _bye_! (Tapi bakal balik lagi kok). Eeeh nggak deh, gue bales _review _dulu sebelum beneran cabut!

**Ucapan Terima Kasih: **_Thanks_ banget ya buat **Mamoru Okta-Chan Lemonberry** atas _review_-nya. Gue seneng banget fic dari gue ini keren, _perfect_, dan bisa jadi favorit lo.

**Balasan _Review_**

1. Buat **Mamoru Okta-Chan Lemonberry: **Kalo lo mau bikin fic canon, lo tetep gunain ide lo, tapi nggak lepas juga dari cerita aslinya. Kayak **Penyesalan **ini aja nih misalnya. Satu-satunya ide gue disini adalah Ichigo nyesel sampe sebegitunya gara-gara cuma berbuat seadanya pas disaat terakhirnya bareng Rukia. Selain itu sih semuanya berdasarkan cerita aslinya. Gitu aja kok, semoga penjelasan singkat dari gue ini bisa bantu lo ya. Ayooo gue tunggu fic canon dari lo!


End file.
